Darkness's Attraction
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Our resident Flare Flare man is a demon who is tasked with watching our hot pineapple! Join them for the ride?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Sapphire here! This is something that's been in my docs forever and I thought it was a good story idea so I wanted to share it with you to see what you think! I hope you enjoy it and more notes at the end! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Ace yawned as he was lodging on the tree branch he was laying on. He was waiting to be assigned to a human that he would be watching for the time being from his higher ups, it wasn't really too unusual but still….For the most part demons kept the other balance of the world in check, it might seem evil but that was just it. Demons and Angels were the ones who kept things in balance, one couldn't live without the other.

The humans believed that the angels kept the grace and light of the human heart, the power to love and help others. And believed that the demons were the keepers of the cardinals of sin like lust, envy, greed, etc, but this wasn't the whole truth. Some humans believed that demons weren't necessary in the world of the angels but they were, it required to have both of them for the balance or else the world would crumble. How much humans really exaggerated, or made up but at least it wasn't far from the truth even if not the full truth.

This is how Garp explained it to him when he asked at least, this was his answer.

His Grandpa had raised him and his two brothers when they were abandoned and young. Ace was a Demon while Luffy and Sabo were an angels, he was stuck with Garp since the man had sins when he died. Like most people think contrary to belief, Demons and Angels aren't created they are made. Just humans with the purest of hearts or good deeds, or the ones with hearts full of hate with unforgivable acts.

Ace and Sabo were about 3 years older than Luffy himself, Ace died first at 20 due to a car accident. Surprising Lu followed him after he was shot by Akainu, Ace soon learning that he was also the reason for Ace's death. Sabo lived for another two years following the trail of Akainu when he was cornered. Lucky he escaped but someone under his payroll soon found Sabo with a girl helping Sabo, Koala Ace thought her name was, Sabo was forced to protect her getting stabbed in the process. Koala didn't make it to the hospital in time….

Funny because this was the same man who had killed him and his brothers since they were in the way. That's right, Akainu was a demon who happened to go around parading as a human on earth for whatever reason...Anyhow back to his brothers.

Ace was sad that he was a demon while Sabo and Lu made it to heaven while he was dragged down for his sins. Their Gramps wasn't always around so when Sabo, Lu, and him were walking home since him and Sabo had to get Lu from his friend's house. That's how he got on Akainu's bad side, killing his men for his family….and Ace would do that again and again for them.

Weirdly enough, Ace was surprised at first when he learned that the angels and demons actually got together for the most part. Some loved ones or friends could visit each other without hassle if they so wished. Ace really liked the idea, especially since he could visit Lu without hassle.

"Ace! Come here! The council has decided your next assignment, they had me come here to remind you to meet them!"

Ace jumped down to see Law, the man he once helped to get away from the life he had….but unfortunately meet a terrible fate still by his adopted father. Ace lunged himself at the panda man who insisted that he wear almost spotted everything….plus black and white….

"Panda!"

Ace's face, to say the least, meet with the dirt. Ace got up rubbing his face while he heard Law laughing at him, Ace turning back to his friend to give him a icy glare.

"Come on Ace, you try that every time."

"Yeah but I want to give you a panda hug…."

"Yeah but you have to go to the council Ace-ya, so go before someone like Teach catches you. You are already late, as they kindly put it."

Ace nodded before making a mad dash to the council room, because having them mad at you was just a sure way to get the jobs that only new demons would do. A punishment you could say….Ace busted in the room before he felt all eyes on him. He rubbed the back of his neck smiling slightly as he made his way to the bottom of the table which didn't have a seat so one could be addressed.

"Great to know that you can still be late even with a early summons Portgas."

"Sorry Akainu, Law came a bit late with it plus it takes time to do the-"

"Enough excuses Portgas! We have an assignment for you! You are hereby to watch over the human Marco Phoenix, do you understand your assignment?"

"No not really, why am I watching over some human? That's not why-"

"It's not your place to question us Portgas! We have our reasons and all you are here for is to carry our order out! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir…."

"Good, here is the picture of the man for reference! You are dismissed!"

Ace grumbled as he walked out the huge meeting room, coming out the ordeal very questioning but compliant for now. As soon as the doors shut though he did stick out his tongue, and yes, yes he was a child. But as long as he didn't have to kill the human without reason it couldn't hurt….right? Ace walked to where he knew where his panda would be, in his quarters duh.

When he walked in he saw his friend sleeping with his polar bear, Bepo. Ace wiggled before he jumped on Law's bed(He's not cruel enough to do it on the stomach….at times.) jolting the bed and waking his friend up. Law glared at him before smirking turning on him having Ace back up, Law jumping at him assaulting his sides.

"NO! LAW! ST-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Have you learned your lesson Ace-ya?"

"YES! LAW, PLEASE! Aaahhhhhh….Why Laaawwww?"

"Now you know not to disturb me when I'm sleeping."

"Yeah,yeah. Hey Law, I'm going to be going tonight to watch over some human until the council says so…."

"Did they say why?"

"No, but I can only assume they have. Something on the guy or they suspect something maybe?"

"Yeah...I want you to be careful, ok?"

"Alright I understand my panda bear! I'll be off since I don't want to have fire mutt on me, but gotta swing by Garp's...Bye Panda!"

"See you later Fire brain."

Ace gave Law a hug(which he squealed as it was returned, making Law rolls his eyes) and a pout before leaving Law's house. He made the stop to Garp's place since he might want to know Ace was leaving on orders. More like Ace not wanting to get a beating when he got back for not telling the man. He saw the house of the man in the distance, coming up to the door knocking on it.

"Garp if you're in there open up! Got something to tell you!"

He waited for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders going in the direction of his treehouse, at least he tried! You couldn't say that he didn't! He made it to his treehouse, climbing up it to get his knife(for protection of course!) before he went to the underworld portal. He went pass the man who monitored the people who came through the few portals that only the higher demons knew about.

"Where you off to now Ace?"

"Akainu is sending me to watch over a guy named Marco Phoenix."

"Oh, you might have to watch over Ace. They say the guy's dad is Whitebeard, one able to see what can't be seen. If he sees you, you might not live to tell the tale."

Ace shivered before waving back to the man waving him off, Ace walked through, eyes widen as he saw the greenery around him. Ace smiled as he began to run around the green trees before he saw the grayness of the sidewalk before someone passed through his vision. Ace let his vision focus on the man before he took the picture out the man familiar to him, that was his man!

Ace walked after the man, almost bumping into the man as he stopped as he reached into his pocket, Marco took a phone out putting his ear.

"Yeah Oyaji?"

Ace leaned over Marco's shoulder trying to listen to the conversation since it was part of his job description to see what the guy's old man was up to.

"Yeah it seems they have already put the plan in motion yoi. He's more bold than we thought Oyaji if he's sending others in to do his dirty work."

Ace raised his eyebrows as he was now confused, who was he talking about? Who made their move? Ah! This was all so confusing! Ace felt his thoughts and stomach draining of energy as he listened for more...Maybe he should hit up a food joint after this, he was starting to-

"Yeah, I know Oyaji but we just have to put him back in his place. Do you want me to intercept his agent that he sent?"

Ace smiled as this human got more interesting by the second(even if he was confused for the most part), forgetting about the food for the moment. These guys really must be pretty informed about their enemy, or what Ace assumed to be….Apparently Marco was done talking to his Oyaji(whatever that meant….) before turning around to face Ace.

Was it him or could he swear the human was looking right….at….him….oh….

"So tell me demon. Why are you following me and what does Akainu want yoi?"

Ace's jaw dropped that not only did the human see him(which he shouldn't be too surprised at….) but he talked to him! What a day Ace was having….

"Uuuuhhhhhhh…."

"So are you going to tell me yoi or do I have to-"

Ace finally snap out of it before he gave Marco a response.

"Sorry about that….My name is Portgas D. Ace….I don't think I should be telling you this but it seems we both want some answers, so why not trade them?~"

"So you want an exchange of information?"

"Yep!"

*Sigh* "Alright, I know a place where we can talk without anyone listening yoi. Come on…."

Ace happily followed the man, being cautious on the side as well since he didn't really know anything about Marco or his family. He carefully watched Marco trying to figure out what he was about or where they were going, what couldn't he be a little cautious? Marco led them to a house that Ace could just feel heavenly grace pouring from it.

"You want to take a demon to a spot where a angel is? I thought you knew about us, if you do what angel wants a demon near them?! No way am I going in there to fight an angel!"

"I'm glad you don't want to fight but this angel in there isn't one for the old traditions like the ones in heaven. He's my father that takes in a bunch of outcasts whether demon, angel, myth, mythical creature, or the in between."

Ace only nodded shrugging as he saw that he really had nothing to lose in this so he followed Marco in. His mouth slightly gaped as he looked at the house around him, it was beautiful! For something so simple it was amazing how it turned out really.

"Hey Marco, this place is really-"

Ace turning to him to ask Marco his question when he saw that he was alone….oh well! Time to explore! He walked around bumping into the occasional wall since he really wasn't watching where he was going looking around Marco's house, turning as he saw somet-woah!

Ace jumped back in surprise as a man and a woman in a kimono held their weapons toward him. He held his hands up as they came closer before Ace made a run for it. He really didn't want to explain that he was here because of Marco….if they would even believe him in the first place.

"Ma-Aahhhhhh! Help me!"

A bullet went past his head, him yelling even louder for the blonde man as he really didn't want to die today! Ace gave a sharp turn to a room with no light, slamming the door shut his chest heaving up and down. He let out a soft huff before he screamed when swords barely touched his sides, having him hide on the ceiling as the door opened with the two coming in.

"Did you see where he went Thatch?"

"No but whatever he's doing in our house, we'll have to end him before Pops finds out!"

"Agreed."

Ace slowly made his way out the room on the ceiling before going more down the hall, sweating bullets at this point because he didn't want to die. Ace quickly as he could crawled down the hallway only looking forward until he heard his name from one of the doors, or more like double doors. He crawled closer until he realized who was talking about him was Marco! And he was talking to someone else.

Ace hopped off the ceiling, walking closer to the door before knocking silencing both Marco and the other person. He quietly waited until he heard a deep gruff voice ask who is was.

"Uuuhhhhh….You may not know me sir but I was looking for Marco? Is he in there, I really need him with me so I don't get killed!"

Ace heard something scraping against the floor before footsteps were heard coming his way. The door open to, what was indeed Marco as he looked at him before stepping aside. Ace walked in looking up with widening eyes to see the giant resting on the bed in front of him, so this was Whitebeard….an angel, what a powerful one he must be.

"So this is the brat that you were talking about Marco?"

What did Akainu get him into?!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I did want to say that like always I will be working on three stories because I like a little variety. :D But also working on the sequel of chibi ASL and the rewrite of Neko Ace(might have same premise?, Ace is still Neko :3). I wanted to see what you guys think of this since I don't think I want this story to be a one-shot like some of the other stories I'm working on. Anyway I hope you like the story! C ya guys later!

Sapphire~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry for the month or two late update! Let's just say finals were not kind to me but I got through it! Thank the One piece! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3

* * *

Ace was looking at the angel before, sure of who the man really was though he wasn't going to voice it. The power that the man was radiating was beyond words, he oozed the very essence of power. He took a step back being startled by the door being opened behind him and him looking down the barrel of a gun, he couldn't die but it did take awhile for him to regenerate so you can understand that being scolded by Akainu everyday was not high on his list.

"There you are demon! Get out before I put a bullet in your head!"

Ace poofed away before reappearing behind his human, Marco would protect him right? He pointed to the woman in the kimono and the man that just came in.

"They've been chasing me through the entire house Pops! Please, I really don't want to go back to Akainu and get scolded…."

"You work for that monster? That makes it even worse! Pops you can't let him-"

"Tell me boy, why are you here?"

"Wait can I ask you something first?"

"You already did brat! Gruhahaha!"

"Har,har! Are you really an angel, Marco told me you take in anyone you deem so, even if it means they something different!"

"That's true brat! What of it?"

"Nothing, and the reason I came here was because Akainu and the council ordered me to look over a human. It wasn't too unusual since demons did that from time to time, especially demons of my caliber, but this was borderline fishy!"

"Tell me your thoughts at the time…."

"Ace, Pops!"

"Ace, my boy! Go ahead!"

"Alright, both me and my friend thought it was suspicious but not like i could say anything against. So I was sent out with the order to watch the human called Marco Phoenix and was sent out. Although no one told me that he was your son or the fact that he was above human level….I might have rather decline, punishment be damned."

"Are you serious, everyone knows the 14 commanders of Whitebeard!"

"Yeah, lady but demons don't get much sunlight like the angels and humans do. Like I said we don't go watching or gathering information on humans for one. Two Whitebeard is known for not only his strength but his commanders, whose names aren't listed or even talked about in fear Whitebeard getting mad that you're plotting against his sons!"

Everything was silent Ace thinking he messed up no doubt, breathing in before making his way to the door.

"Again I'm sorry Whitebeard, I'll tell Akainu that Marco found out that-"

"Nonsense my son! You're one of mine now! No need to apologize!"

Ace blinked a few times with the lady and auburn haired man following before they all screamed in disbelief.

"WHAT!?"

"Pops you can't be serious!"

"For once Pops, me and Thatch agree! That man is a snake! Who knows what the people who work under him are like! He can't be trust!"

Now that to Ace hurt more than anything, he was nowhere near the amount of cruel that man was….

"Tell me Thatch Izo, when you first joined, where you in any position to be trusted?"

They actually looked ashamed of what they said but Ace knew they still had doubts, and everyone else who have doubts too. Most demons were just what everyone defined them by, and very few good demons or ones with a good consis

"It's fine Whitebeard, they don't trust me and the others won't either. I did do some terrible stuff under the man anyway I-"

"I trust you yoi."

Ace looked to his-no Marco as soon as the words left the man's mouth. He couldn't really believe the man who seemed to question him when he confronted Ace. Ace turned when he heard the clicking of something, seeing the lady put his guns away while the auburn man.

Ace breathe a sigh of relief as he held onto Marco still though. Pops might trust them to trust him but what he didn't trust was holy swords and bullets. Ace felt Marco shift looking back to the other two and his Pops while he remained behind the man. The other two seemed to slowly lower their weapons before they put them away, a breathe of relief leaving Ace. Ace perked up at the sound of the woman walking to the door.

"Fine Marco, I'll trust your judgement, I'll be going now."

Ace watched as the woman was at the door, opening it before going through it before softly closing it.

"You're right Pops sorry, my name is Thatch. I'm the fourth commander of the Whitebeards! You hungry?"

"No I'm-"

No one saying a word as Ace's stomach decided to speak up against its master. Though That and Marco gave a chuckle when they heard Ace softly say "traitor" to his stomach. Ace(pouting, though he denied it later), went with Thatch to the kitchen with Marco staying behind trusting his brother to protect the boy. Ace was surprised when a arm was wrapped around his shoulder, Thatch's face getting close to his.

"So do you want to put that teleporting power to good use?"

Switch Pov, Marco.

"So tell me my boy, do you really trust that boy Ace?"

"I do yoi, I don't even realize the fullness of it but I can tell I can. I know that sounds vague but-"

"Nonsense, my boy. You are a very good at telling someone's character. You could always watch the boy if you feel otherwise, but the fact that he came with you to me means something. Do not be too quick with your decision on him."

"I know Pops….I should go and see if Ace is also the type of person to make trouble like Thatch. I don't know if I could take two pranksters yoi."

"Gruhahahaha! The boy would sure make a great addition to the family!"

Marco gave a small smile before leaving the room making sure to softly shut the door behind him, making his way to the kitchen. He gave small waves to the people he went past, broadening on the fact that Thatch was alone with Ace which could mean trouble. He also contemplated on the fact that he might need to call the doctor especially if anyone got injured while playing around. As he came upon the entrance of the kitchen, and opened he felt something hit him spat in the face.

Marco then realized that yes, Thatch would need a doctor by the time he was though with him. He wiped(whatever it was) what was on his face before looking around noticing the lack of Thatch and Ace. He would just have to get the information out of the people here.

"Ok yoi. All of you have 5 seconds to tell me where Ace and Thatch are before I give you all cleaning duty for a whole mouth."

No one spoke up.

"Did I mention that you'll have to clean the whole mansion?"

Everyone then pointed to the kitchen, Marco marching over there before looking over to the others for directions. Of course they pointed to the cabinets, why did he never look there first? He opened the biggest one finding Ace, pulling the demon by his ear.

"You also have five seconds to tell me if you or Thatch did it yoi."

"It was me, sorry Marco…."

The boy looked crestfallen to say the least, and knowing that if anyone had taken to the boy he would be scolded for punishing the boy this early. Marco sighed as he let Ace's ear go, before grabbing his hand leading him out the kitchen, but not before saying.

"Thatch once I find you yoi, it won't be pretty. You're lucky Ace didn't rat you out, but I will get you yoi."

Marco lead Ace to a random room, thinking about asking the boy which room he would like anyway before he sat Ace down.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"No you aren't. I just pulled you out of the kitchen to ask you something."

"Do you want to more about-"

"We have a bunch of rooms, which you like to choose one?"

"Oh, yeah! Where is your room?"

"What you want to sleep with me yoi?"

"No I was going to say next to your room but that's fine too. I know I should feel more comfortable here but I don't-"

"Trust everyone yet?"

"Yeah….It's stupid righ-"

"No not at all. You can stay with me or you can take my bed if you want. Are you tired now?"

He watched as Ace nodded, motioning for him to follow as he went out the door. He walked into his room, there being a couch in front of the bed, and a desk which was adored by a few stacks of paper. He went passed all that to another door before he opened that one to his bedroom, he looked behind him to see no one when the creaking of the bed made him look back to see Ace bouncing on it.

He smiled at the childness that the demon was displaying.

"Can I say with you Marco?"

Marco blinked before giving a chuckle and a smile to the boy on his bed.

"Yes, you can. You can take a shower if you want, Ace. I'll see if I can get you some clothes from Haruto."

"Ok!"

Marco watched as Ace raced to the shower, shaking his head as he left the room to get some clothes for the other.

Ace's Pov

Ace practically ran at the promise of the shower, leaving Marco in the bedroom. Once he went in the bathroom, he looked around turning the shower on(after some trial and error. What? Demons don't need to shower so it's been awhile!) Once the water was warm, he got in after taking his clothes off.

When he got in, he practically moaned, closing his eyes as the hot water hitting his body. He opened them back up, looking around to see the body wash and picking that up.

It smelt exactly like Marco….He wouldn't mind if he used some right?

He took some washing his body with it, and once done with that he went to wash his hair going to grab some shampoo but found none….What? Just because they didn't have to shower doesn't mean he can't wash up! He sighed as he grabbed a towel going to the look through the cabinet, drying his hair off when the door opened up revealing Marco.

They stared at each other for a good few seconds before Ace gave a smile to the other, whose face was growing redder by the second.

"Like what you see my human?"

"Here yoi. I got you some clothes…."

Marco put them on the counter before leaving the bathroom, and closing the door behind him. Ace sighed, forgetting the shampoo as he put at least the boxers Marco had provided, turning off the water before walking out the bathroom. My human….

Why did he say that?

* * *

This chapter was more so Ace getting comfortable with everything and everyone so please forgive the lack of things happening but I liked how this came out and I hope you enjoyed it as well! So until next time, I'll C you guys later!

Sapphire~


End file.
